Broken hearts
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Follow up from Existing hearts, one-shot. Layla Grimes has lost her mother, her best friend, the woman she considered a sister and the man who may have got on her nerves but she loved none the less. Daryl and the life growing inside her are keeping her from shutting down, but Daryl has lost his brother and this could do so many things to him. The couple are broken, broken hearted.


**Broken hearts **

**_Hello everyone! How are the walking dead withdrawals going? Mine are horrible! Here's a little one shot rounding up the events of Existing hearts, just like I did when I finished Surviving hearts! Thank you all so much for replying to my pol on baby Dixon's name :D means a lot! Anyway let's get on with the one shot! Please enjoy..._**

Rick had ended up coming down to Andrea's grave and pulling Michonne and Layla away, he didn't like seeing the women so lifeless so pulling them away from the source of pain seemed like the best option. They hadn't even responded to his touch just let him pull them back up towards the prison where everyone was helping their new arrivals settle in. Rick sits the two of them down and Layla looks up at him with lifeless eyes.

''Four people daddy.'' She whispers.

Rick puts a hand on her face. ''I know baby, don't worry he's going to pay.'' He says before walking away.

All Layla does is nod and then she lays a hand on her stomach. ''The last bit of hope I have left.'' She says to herself.

Layla then stands herself up and looks around, so many people and the one person from Woodbury she wished was their had got himself killed. She sighs and looks around for her hunter. She doesn't see him in the crowd of people so she walks outside in the courtyard to be met by more people and she can see Daryl among them, but always a step back as always. She approaches him but is stopped by an arm pulling her backwards. She turns to be met by Milly, the blonde-haired woman she had met on the day of the party, and the day she had watched Merle in the pit and realised Woodbury hadn't been what it said it was. Layla smiles at her weakly.

''Hi Milly.'' She says softly.

Milly smiles back. ''Hi Layla, how are you?'' She asks.

Layla ducks her head and tries not to cry, but a single tear falls. ''Not good.'' She whispers.

Milly nods in understanding. ''It's been a wild few days.'' She says.

Layla nods. ''I know, I've lost my best friend, my boyfriends brother and my sister in the space of 24 hours. Please excuse me I need to talk with my boyfriend.'' She says walking away from a sad-looking Milly.

She can feel Milly's eyes on her as she walks towards Daryl who has a concerned look on her face. ''Who's the blonde chick?'' He asks as soon as Layla is in front of him.

Layla crosses her arms over her chest. ''The girl Chris was fucking in Woodbury.'' She says bluntly.

Daryl comes close to her and lifts her chin up with his hand so she is looking at him. ''Hey you still with me?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''As long as you are still with me.'' She says.

Daryl smiles. ''I'm always with you.'' He says.

Layla smiles up at him. ''Good because we need you.'' She says placing Daryl's hands on her still flat stomach.

Daryl kisses Layla's forehead. ''The governor doesn't have an army against us anymore. We can sit tight for a while.'' He says.

Layla shakes her head. ''He could easily build a new army and come after us.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''I know, but for now it's just about you, me and our baby.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''And everyone else?'' She asks.

Daryl kisses her lightly. ''You and the baby are my main priority but the rest of our family is still important.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I can't believe we've lost two of our family in the space of 24 hours. All because they tried to do something alone. Andrea was right you can't do anything alone anymore.'' She whispers as she wraps her arms around Daryl.

Daryl kisses Layla's hair and then rests his head there. ''I know beautiful, I know, but we will get through this if not for us, for Andrea and for Merle.'' He says.

Layla just clings to him harder and lets the tears fall, she was so thankful she had him; she wouldn't know what to do without him now. Rick watches his daughter and Daryl from the watch point in the garage, they were both broken souls, but when they came together, they heeled each other somehow. Rick was happy Layla had Daryl, he may not have been when they first got together, but now he saw Daryl as his family and he was keeping his daughter from falling into a pit of despair. Layla may not have been fond of Andrea towards her end, but Rick knew she adored her and saw her as a sister and now she was gone. One of the strongest women he knew was gone. It just reminded him that no one was safe in the world they lived in now.

Layla looks up at Daryl. ''What do you think we should call the baby?'' She asks him.

Daryl smiles down at her. ''Whatever you want.'' He says.

Layla takes his hand and pulls him towards the cell block. ''Well not the answer I was looking for but we have plenty of time.'' She says pulling him inside.

Daryl chuckles. ''Yeah we do.'' He says.

Layla sighs. ''It's so full in here now. I hope my dad has a plan to move people into other cell blocks.'' She says.

''I'm sure he does.'' Daryl says sitting down next to Layla on their bed.

Layla leans into his shoulder. ''It's nice though, more people makes us stronger.'' She says.

Daryl sniggers. ''They are all civilians remember Lay, the governor killed all his fighters.'' He reminds her.

Layla groans. ''Oh yeah, sorry everything that's happened it's just hard to remember certain parts.'' She says letting out a yawn.

Daryl looks at her with concern. ''You need some rest.'' He says.

Layla looks at him with a lazy smile. ''No I'm fine really.'' She says kissing his cheek.

Daryl gives her a suspicious look. ''No ya ain't, ya tired and you need to rest, that's what's best for you and our baby.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''You're right, I've been stupid lately haven't I? It's not about just looking after me anymore I have this little one to think about.'' She says tapping her stomach.

Daryl chuckles. ''Yes you've been stupid now listen to me, you're gonna sleep and stay in bed. It's been a rough couple of days. Rest up little lady.'' He says with a smile.

Layla smiles. ''Thank you, no more being reckless for me. I can still fight walkers though just not as much.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''Yes.'' He says letting her lie down and then he tucks her under the blankets. ''Now sleep beautiful let the rest of your family handle the Woodbury civilians.'' He says to himself as Layla has already fallen asleep, she needed it, she'd lost three people she cared about. Sure Daryl had lost his brother but he wasn't carrying his baby, Layla was, he was going to be a father.

Daryl walks down and nods at Rick who is talking to a few of the Woodbury civilians. Rick comes over to him moments later.

''How is she?'' He asks.

Daryl sighs. ''Finally resting, this has really messed her up.'' He says crossing his arms over his chest.

Rick nods. ''Andrea was her friend, who knows what they went through in those eight months, Michonne doesn't like to talk about it and I know Layla won't now especially since we've lost Andrea.'' He says.

Daryl nods. ''How's Michonne?'' He asks.

Rick shakes his head and places a hand on Daryl's shoulder. ''She's shut down, I got her into her cell to rest and she hasn't moved. We will have to keep an eye on them over the next couple of days. They are both loose cannons and Layla well you know how she deals with grief. Keep her with us.'' Rick says seriously.

Daryl nods his head. ''I will, she seems to be ok, the baby seems to be keeping her from shutting down. The last bit of hope for her I think.'' He says.

Rick shakes his head. ''You bring her hope too, I mean Daryl I know my daughter and I'd be wrong if I said she didn't love you. She's yours and this baby is just going to make you so happy. Being a father is the best thing that can happen to a man, my Layla may only be nineteen, but she's so mature for her age. I'm giving her to you now, she's no longer my little girl, she's your woman.'' He says.

Daryl nods his head. ''I'll look after her, I promise you, we're a family, that's what family's do they look after one another. But Layla will always need her dad, Carl and Judith light her world up too, she will always be Layla Grimes.'' He says.

Rick laughs. ''She's more Layla Dixon now, but I understand what ya mean, Grimes is the legacy she will always hold. However, remember this baby is a Dixon, not a Grimes.'' Rick says seriously.

Daryl nods his head. ''You know I love her don't cha Rick?'' He questions.

Ricks laughs again. ''Of course I do, I do watch ya, ya know. I'm no fool.'' He says.

Daryl smirks. ''Someones gonna be a grandpa.'' He teases nudging Rick.

Rick slaps him on the shoulder. ''Yeah and someones gonna have a little one call him daddy.'' Rick teases back.

Daryl blushes and laughs. He then nods at Rick and walks back into the cell block and into his and Layla's cell to find Layla still fast asleep underneath their blanket. He smiles and kicks off his boots and get's under the blanket and wraps his arms around her. He just wanted to be alone with her while she was at peace with the world, as this meant he wouldn't have to see the woman he loved broken figure. He leans into her shoulder and he clings to his future and present. Never planning to let go of either of them for as long as he lived.

**_See you guys in October..._**


End file.
